The Kitsune Kunoichi
by KatoriRyo
Summary: Naru needs a new team after an accident.Wouldn't you know, she has to get the stoic bastard and creepy fangirl? FemNaruxSasu
1. Meeting the Team

**The Kitsune Kunoichi**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_flashback/memory_

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

**"Jutsus"**

**"kyuubi/inner sakura speech"**

_**'kyuubi/inner sakura thoughts'**_

A/N: This is my first fanfic, i try my best at it and hope you like it. Its an AU female Naruto story, the pairing will be NaruxSasuke. I made Naru 16 and rest of the rookie nine are all 14. Please R&R

Chapter 1: Meeting the Team

Naru likes to sleep or for the matter of fact, just laying in her bed doing nothing, it was relaxing and pretty comfortable too. And that was exactly how Kurenai, her adoptive mother just found her, sprawled over the bed sleeping. Her four fox tails hanging down on the sides and her fox ears, that are where normally her ears would been, where softly twitching in tact to her soft snoring. Kurenai could keep the smile of her face, a 16 year old sprawled over the bed like a little kid, normally she wouldn't care at all, if it wasn't that day that Naru would be assigned to a new team. And shes already 30 minutes late, so Kurenai did what she had to do and emptied a bucket of ice cold water over Naru.

After a very loud high pitched scream and a rather colorful sentence to great a new day, Naru turned to her mom

"What the hell ka-san(1)! Thats not the fine art of waking someone up" she glared.

Kurenai snorted rather loudly

"Well Sleepyhead it isn't the fine art either to being late to your team assignment either! I swear if you turn into another Kakashi, you'll be glad that you can heal so fast."

Naru giggled at the comparing between her and her Uncle. Kurenai sighed

"Now get moving or you'll be really late" getting a nod in response Kurenai left to give Naru some privacy.

"Now now, what to wear, what to wear?" Naru muttered to herself as she looked over her clothes.

**"Wear the fishnet shirt and that black miniskirt!"** Kyuubi drooled.

Naru gave a snort

_'What the hell do you think i am? Some kind of easy girl or what?!'_

**"Its not like you wouldn't want to get laid, how about that one guy from Yuki(2)?"**

Kyuubi roared with laughter as Naru blushed very hard

_'T-t-thats totally besides the point baka-kitsune!(3)' _

**"Says you..."**

with that she shut down the mental link and got dressed in a Fishnet shirt with a dark red sleeveless chuunin like vest on top and black tight shinobi(4) pants while muttering about stupid foxes and perverts. After strapping her weapons pouch and shiruken holster to herself, she checked if all of her scrolls where in the right pockets, put her blond hair into a ponytail and tied her Hitai ate(5) around her forehead and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She quickly traced her whisker marks with her finger and muttered a perfect with a smile.

Kurenai watched as her adoptive daughter walked out of her room, her tails swaying softly behind her and sat down for a quick breakfast.

_'Now the grow up so fast don't they?'_ she thought sadly as she walked over to sit with Naru.

"So today you get assigned to a new team, you think it'll go the good way?" Kurenai asked softly.

Naru shook her head softly and sighed heavy

"I don't know, i just down know..."

"I see..." Kurenai softly patted her back

"I have a good feeling about this one though" Naru looked at her

"Well see about that, well i gotta go now, bye ka-san."

she hugged her mother quickly and then used her personal version of the shunshin no jutsu(6)..

OoOoOoOoO

Iruka was annoyed, no scratch that he was pissed off beyond belief. The reason why? Well pretty easy to figure out, the first thing was that he couldn't start to call the teams yet since Naru wasn't here yet and second, there where two banshees in the room screeching about how would be the better kunoichi and how they would be on Sasuke's team.

_'I swear to Kami-sama if she doesn't pop into existence this moment, I'll...'_

Iruka's threat was cut short by Naru, who, just like he wished, popped into existence. She noticed Iruka's tense appearance and quickly though of something to calm him down, after a second she thought of the thing that worked with most men, seduction. So she leaned a bit forward showing off a rather large part of her cleavage and began her work.

"Am i late Iruka-sensei? I'm really sorry for being so late Iruka-sensei." her voice was dripping with sweetness and Iruka couldn't stand it when she asked like that

"You are... a bit late but I'm glad your finally here so we can begin. Now i would say you tell the class your name so that they know who you are." he ushered her to turn around, which was not a good idea at all. The moment she turned around and smiled at the class, all males let their jaws drop which hit the floor and caused a bit of shaky in the classroom, even the almighty Mr. Brooding was expanding his jaw to a certain extend, not all the way mind you but still a little bit.

While the whole male population if the class marveled Naru's perfect body, with her nice shaped hips, well formed legs, flat stomach and her perfect shaped B cup breast not to forget her four blood red tails with white tips, her fox's ears and shining blond hair, now throw in that cute face with the whisker marks and blue eyes and viola a exotic beauty.

The female population was fuming about her looks and the boys reaction and thinking something along those lines

'That little hussy who wants to steal my Sasuke from me, pah shes not even worth to be called kunoichi' which in fact, is bullshit since shes a true kunoichi, all the way.

To back that up she also has a little scroll at home reading "Kunoichi of the Year" which she got two years ago when she graduated, which is not important at all at the moment, since she still waits for the males to get the blood back to their brains, but nice to know non the less. After good five minutes Naru got a bit bored

"Well there comes a name and a personality with that body you know?" she said a bit peeved while wagging her tails randomly. Finally after her comment they regained their attitude and she could start introducing herself

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naru, I'm a Gennin now for two years and here for a new team." she exclaimed loudly.

While the others just wanted to be with Naru on a team for the reason that shes already experienced and a rather obvious reason, it didn't with the young Uchiha, it struck a chord with him

_'Gennin already for two years? Then why isn't she with her team, normally they stick together till they are chunnin, right? So something must have happened' _

Sasuke now occupied with thinking what happened with Naru's team instead of brooding, he tuned out till he heard his name called,

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naru and..."

_'Heh seems like luck is on my side i got the only real hot girl here, hold ah i mean i know can find out about her team' _

Sasuke blushed faintly for thinking about Naru in that way

_'Ah wait hold it i shouldn't be thinking in that way either i should be thinking about how to gain power to kill Itachi!' _as you can see the young Uchiha is pretty much off the hook, no wonder or?

"and Haruno Sakura..."

"SON OF A BITCH NO GOD NO!" now after that little outburst everyone was looking at Sasuke who looked around pretty obvious to what he just did,

"I didn't said that out loud now did i?" everyone nodded their heads, Naru looking rather amused and Sasuke well he just said

"Whatever..." and got back to brooding. Iruka coughed loudly to get the attention back to him

"Well as i was saying now Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Uzumaki Naru and Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi"

Naru blinked once, twice and a third time

"Say what?"

"I said your Sensei is Hatake Kakashi, Naru." Iruka retorted with a grunt.

Naru looked deep in thought after that, she scratched her cheek couple of times, not even listening to the rest of the teams.

"Ok we are done now, i hope you all get great shinobi and do your best out there"

Iruka gave them farewell already knowing that he'll see more then enough back after the real genin test.

Everyone was already picked up by their jounin sensei, accept for Team 7 who was still in the classroom, waiting for Kakashi. Whilst Sakura tried to talk Sasuke into a date with mindless reasons about why they should date in the first place and him ignoring her and trying to pry his mind off the blond angel sitting in the seat next to him with her tails wrapped around her as a makeshift blanket for snoring off. Now focused on her tails Sasuke's mind was more occupied with, why he wasn't wrapped with her in those tails, rather then why the hell does she has tails to begin with. As Sakura noticed where Sasuke was staring she huffed

"They are not real Sasuke-kun they are fake, look!" and with that she pulled on one of Naru's tails, what was in fact a very bad idea. After a, in Sasuke's view, very cute fox like yip from Naru, she glared at Sakura.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Well that was for trying to steal MY Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snorted

"What the? I don't see a 'Property of Haruno Sakura' sign on him, besides that you two don't look much like a couple, more like a psycho fangirl that tries everything to get her crush. Your weird."

**"And shes ugly as hell, come on now pink hair? Your way cutter Naru-chan"**

Naru gave Kyuubi a mental thumbs up for that comment.

While the two females where still bickering about "Why Sasuke is hers" and "Why she is a Psychotic bitch", Kakashi entered the room and walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him, he wore the standard Jounin attire, a black face mask and had his Hitai-ate pulled over his left eye. His grayish hair was standing in spikes, in his hands he held a familiar looking orange book.

"So...how long are they at it yet?" he asked without much care,

"Well i would say 40 minutes now" Sasuke replied.

Kakashi hmmmed and stared at them

_'Better stop this now and get over with the introducing'_

"Hey Naru-chan knock it off and leave her alone"

Naru knew this voice, in fact it was the voice of one of the most loved people she had, it was her Uncle Kakashi. Said Uncle was now in for a pretty rough glomp, a glomp is something females developed to show great gratitude or love to somebody, glomping itself is pretty simple, just run with full speed at your desired target, and as soon as you have physical contact stop the movement and start the hug. It may sound pretty harmless but it isn't at all, since most of the time they tend to forget to stop the movement, which means, they just run you over and hug you as hard as they can, just as Naru does it to her Uncle at the moment.

It isn't a daily sight that a Jounin gets ripped of his feet and thrown down by a Gennin, even more that said persons now where on the floor and laughing or in Naru's case, giggling and whagging her tails like theres no tomorrow. After they where down with their hugging Kakashi and Naru stood up

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" he smiled and poffed out of existence,

Naru did the same although she didn't poffed out of existence she explode in thousands of sakura petals. Sasuke and Sakura silently walked to the roof. Arriving there they saw Kakashi leaning against the railing and Naru taking care of her tails, so they silently walked up and took a seat next to Naru.

"Well since we are all here how about you guys introduce yourself, name, what you like,dislike, hobby's dreams or goals for the future, Pinky you go first" Kakashi slapped his book shut.

"Uhm Sensei could you go first? Since well we don't know anything about you, your a stranger to us" Sakura retorted. Kakashi sighed

"Well ok I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, what i like is none of your business, same for my dislikes, my dreams you wouldn't understand"

_'The only thing we learned was his name'_ Sasuke and Sakura thought, while Naru tried to not burst out laughing at his introduction.

"Oh well then, my name is Haruno Sakura and i like..." she looked at Sasuke and squealed

"i dislike mean people and Ino-pig! My dream for the future is..." again she squealed while looking at Sasuke. Naru and Kakashi rolled their eyes.

"Well your turn Mr. Brooding".

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, i have few likes and many dislikes, my goal for the future is to kill a certain man and revive my clan" Sakura squealed at Sasuke's coolness while Kakashi and Naru knew what he talked about.

"Well then Naru-chan your next" Kakashi's eye form a upside down U showing that hes smiling.

"I'm Uzumaki Naru, i like the people that are precious to me, Genjutsu and developing new genjutsu, studying, my pack and a certain fox, I dislike stupid and arrogant people, a certain organization and..." she glanced at Kakashi who nodded

"those who are worse then trash..." Sasuke glanced at her

_'What? What does she mean by that?' _

"My dream for the future is to become the new Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, just like my ka-san and to protect my precious people" she finished smiling and Kakashi nodded his head in approval.

"Well now that we are done with that onto the next topic, we're going to have some survival exercise tomorrow so meet me here at 8 am sharp" he handed out a map

"and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up. See ya" with that Kakashi poffed away, not even leaving room for questions.

"See you guys tomorrow" with that and a mock salute Naru copied Kakashi.

"Well Sasuke do you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura beamed.

"No..." came the blunt reply before Sasuke swung over the railing and disappeared. Sakura hung her head low and slowly walked home.

OoOoOoOoO

Naru was sitting at the kitchen table, slowly eating a cup of Miso Ramen and waiting for her mother to return from her own meeting.

'**This team blows, they wont even figure out what the whole damned test is about.'** kyuubi snorted

_'Tell me about it, we got the team with the stock up revenge kid and the psycho fangirl. Chances of us having a good team to make it to chuunin. Zero.'_ she softly sipped her tea

**"Yea but on the other hand hes an Uchiha, which means he has the Sharingan, that boosts him a bit up on the list."**

_'True, true he does have the ability to awaken the sharingan, but most likely with the sharingan hell get even more of a stock up bastard then he already is'_

**"Point taken, maybe we have a tiny chance of changing him to something better..."**

_'What do you mean?'_

**"Like Kakashi, he changed from a jerk to what he is today too, thanks to his teammates"**

Suddenly a image of Sasuke with an Icha Icha copy in his hands, popped into Naru's head and she started laughing, Kyuubi snickered.

**"Now that was refreshing, but enough of the brooding, cheer up and enjoy some quality time kit"**

Kyuubi grinned perverted as he closed the mental link and went back to his all time favorite hobby, sleeping. Naru blushed but at the same time she thought about it. After all it was pretty rare for her to enjoy it without the fear of getting caught, not that she was afraid of getting punished, but rather because of the embarrassment. With her mind finally settled, she set her sails to the Island of Pleasure.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke lay on his bed, his thoughts focused on the test. He tried to figure out what Kakashi would do to them, drawing completely blank his thoughts start to wander off and unfortunately for Sasuke, his thoughts stopped at Naru. Sasuke was actually fascinated by her, she appeared strong and beautiful at the same time.

_'She's way better then Sakura, i really need to find out more about here..' _while Sasuke thought about Naru, you could see a small blush across his cheeks and a soft smile on his face.

OoOoOoOoO

1: Ka-san Mother

2:Yuki Snow Village

3: Baka-Kitsune Idiot, Stupid Fox

4: Shinobi Another word for Ninja

5: Hitai Ate Forehead Protector

6: Shunshin no Jutsu Bodyflicker technique

A/N: Ok that was the first chapter and i hope you guys liked it. I'm trying my best and will put up chapter 2 soon.


	2. Survival Test

**The Kitsune Kunoichi**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_flashback/memory_

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

**"Jutsus"**

**"kyuubi/inner sakura speech"**

_**'kyuubi/inner sakura thoughts'**_

A/N: Thanks a lot for the nice reviews, I'm glad you guys like it. And there'll be Mature content later on and also i forgot to mention last chapter, but now thanks to Ace31592 for beta reading.

Chapter 2: Survival Training

Sasuke sat up in his bed. His sheets and he himself where drenched in sweat. He had that nightmare again, the one where he saw his whole family killed right before him but when Itachi turned around it was not Itachi it was himself standing over the mutilated body's of his parents.

_'Not this dream again, dammit' _he wiped a little sweat of his brows _'I hate it theres no night i can get a good night rest because of it!' _he slowly got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom for a long shower.

OoOoOoOoO

Naru bolted up from her bed, sweating and breathing hard. She let her face fall in her hands and softly began to sob. She dreamed about the accident one year ago. The pictures where flowing back into her memory and she slowly broke down crying heavy. Clutching a fox plushie to her chest she tried to stop and regain some control, but it didn't worked, the harder she tried the more memory's where coming back

Kyuubi awoke from hearing his host cry, for the time he yawned and stretched he thought of something to come up with, to stop her crying. He knew exactly why she cried, it was to some degree his fault. His mind draw blank and so he said nothing, just not wanting to make anything worse, luck for him, she stopped a little while after he woke up.

Naru got up from her bed, feeling exhausted from all that crying, she looked at her clock. 7:19. Plenty of time to get ready, since she knew Kakashi would be horribly late. She dragged herself to the bathroom for a nice long hot shower. She just threw her clothes off in the bathroom and stepped into the shower. As the hot water purred down on her body, she relaxed a little, enjoying the comforting feeling it brought along.

She waited till her hair and tails where completely soaked before she slowly started to scrub her body, stopping for a moment on her flat stomach tracing the scar she got there. She sight softly before she rinsed the shampoo of and started to wash her hair and tails. She washed her hair only slightly just using shampoo for them, but she took very good care of her tails. She first used shampoo on them and massaged it in to get every little dirt out, then she used conditioner before she rinsed off and went out to dry herself.

She wrapped a towel around herself and made her way back to her bedroom. Once there she threw the towel off and walked up to her dresser. Picking out the same Outfit as yesterday, a Fishnet body, her red Chuunin like vest and black pants. She slowly dressed herself, after she was done she started to brush her hair and tails.

She put the brush away and glanced at the clock 8:40, she had more then enough time left till the test, cause she knew that Kakashi would be more then two hours late. She put her hair in a ponytail and got out to get some breakfast.

As Naru exited her room she noticed that her mother had already gone, most likely to test her team, since she went to bed early yesterday and took a rather long time standing up today they missed again. She was curious about the team her mother got. Since she was a Genjutsu Mistress the odds that she got a Attack Squad where very low.

_'Maybe a Scout Squad or Infiltration'_ she pondered while eating her cereal. The rest of her breakfast she enjoyed in silence. As she put the bowl into the sink she glanced at the clock again, 9:10 '_Well still enough time left, but oh well i just walk there in a comfy pace that'll do it'_. With that she set of to the training grounds.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke was pissed off, first he didn't got a goods night rest, again, because of his nightmares and now he was sitting here on Training Ground 9, alone with Sakura, who was ranting on about how good their date is up until now and how great their marriage would be, no Kakashi in sight and Naru was also not there yet and it was already 9:30.

Personally for him this day couldn't get anymore worse. After many failed attempts to just ignore Sakura, he gave up and just zoned out for some time.  
He only noticed when Naru walked into the Training Area, he glanced at his clock _'9:53 why is she so late? Did she know that hes going to be late? Well maybe, after all they seemed pretty close yesterday...' _he glanced at her while she walked over, spoke a short greeting and sat down next to him.

Sakura saw this and was silently fuming over Sasuke's reaction towards Naru _'How dare she takes Sasuke-kuns attention from me!'_ she though.

After another hour Kakashi had the grace to finally show up "Yo..." he tried to make one of his lame excuses but was cut short

"YOUR LATE!!" the pink haired banshee screeched.

"I'm sorry, i saw a beautiful woman so i danced..." he retorted lazily

"YOURE LYING!!" she screeched again

"If thats her way of being a Kunoichi, i doubt shell survive long..." Naru muttered to herself

Sasuke heard this and allow himself to smile a bit about Naru's antics. "Well anyways, now that we are here its time to take your Genin test." Kakashi put on of his famous eye smiles

"What? But Sensei we already took the Genin test!" Sakura replied confused.

"Well that Genin test at the academy is only there to see if you are really ready to become a Genin." The Scarecrow replied solemnly

"But thats totally unfair!" Pinky whined. Naru had to suppress her laughter, but didn't successed and so a few laughing snorts where heard. Sakura turned to her "What is your problem!" she asked staring at Naru

"Nothing..." another snort. Sakura hmpfed and turned around ignoring Naru.

"Ok this is how we do it, here..." Kakashi pulled out two bells "are the bells you have to get from me, if you don't get a bell, ill send you back to the academy." he smiled again, of course you couldn't tell except for his eye. And before anyone could ask stupid questions he just started the test "You have one hour now go!" and with that he disappeared .

Sasuke and Sakura where blown away, there world just has gone upside down, they looked at each other and then dashed away, trying to get the bells alone. Naru sighed loudly and let her ears and tails hang down.

**"Just as we thought..."**

_'Yeah, its a shame...'_

**"Lets try and do some damage control?"**

_'You bet lets try it...'_

Naru dashed off into the forest trying to find one of her Teammates. After a short time she found Sasuke. He was hiding in the bushes, watching Kakashi as he was standing in a clearing reading his little orange book. She watched him for a second an then idea popped up in her head. She jumped down from the branch she was standing at and softly landed, Sasuke didn't noticed her yet. She slowly sneaked up to him and carefully put her mouth near his ear "Sasuke-kun..." she breathed out huskily

Sasuke jumped up and turned around "What the hell?" he asked with a huge blush on his face

"Awww can't my poor Sasuke-kun take a joke?" she asked again in a husky voice softly rubbing over his red cheek and giggling softly.

"Take your filthy hands of my Sasuke-kun!!" the pink haired skank shouted while she jumped out under a bush and charged at Naru. "How dare you even touch him you slut!" she screamed and threw a punch at Naru, who dodged

"Hey slow down there i was joking, for Kami's sake!" Naru held her hands up in a defensive position

"Says you! I knew what i saw!" with that she drew three kunais and throwed two at Naru who dodged them, while she turned she saw that Sakura was close to her, hand already up with a kunai. .

_'Tch uncareful there, Naru...' _she thought while rapidly making handseals.

Sakura didn't knew what hit her, one moment ago she was attacking Naru with a kunai and in the other one she was stuck to a tree. Looking up she saw how Naru growed out of the tree above her. "Damn it cant you guys take a joke? Really you need to cut that down will you Sakura? Cause when you keep that up, your ending up dead before you know it!" Naru glared at her. Sakura hmpfed again and looked away, in her opinion she was the great kunoichi and Naru the loser.

Kakashi watched that little encounter with interest, he wasn't concerned about Sakura actually hurting Naru he was more interested what Naru would do and was certainly surprised that she used Jubaku Satsu(1), since he never saw her using it up till now. Naru released Sakura from the jutsu and turned to Sasuke, "Look i just want to help you guys, i already know what this test is about and i could care a fly shit if you pass or not since i already passed it once. So you want my help or not?" Sakura opened her mouth

"Sasuke-kun and i don't need your..."

"Ok deal..." Sasuke cut her short

"But...but..but Sasuke-kun we don't need her help!" Sakura whined

"Shut up i need her not you, your weak shes not!" Sasuke snapped

Sakura was stunned, first her object of affection has agreed to the help of another girl, then he called her weak, she turned around and tried to suppress her crying, she didn't do good since a few sobs where heard and tears where running down her cheek. Naru sighed

**"Screwed up big time huh?"**

_'Not me, Sasuke...'_

**"Well do something or you won't pass."**

_'I know, I know, shut up I'm thinking...'_

Sakura was about to run away when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over and saw Sasuke.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt you, please i need your help not Naru's. Would you walk over there into the bushes and hide, then attack Kakashi-sensei with kunai and shuriken on my signal, ok?" he spoke softly

"Of course, everything for you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura replied happily and walked away doing what Sasuke said.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded, he glanced at Sakura walking away and then at Naru who held a single handseal. "What the hell, did you do?" he asked rudely

"Its called Genjutsu, you idiot, if she can't work in a team then I'll make her, using my Genjutsu." Naru snapped at him

"But i don't want her on the team anyways..." he retorted

"Me neither, we just can hope that she'll get killed cause there are no three man cells" Naru released the handseal and turned to Sasuke

"Yes but when is that?" he glanced at where Sakura disappeared under the bushes

"Your kidding right? Look at her that won't take too long, i just hope she does it when we are not around" Naru sighed again

"Yea..." he turned to Naru "Now we do what exactly?"

"Ok look..." she explained the plan to Sasuke, who nodded when she was done.

"Yea that should work, I guess..." he replied.

"Ok let's start then!" Naru cheered. Sasuke nodded again and dashed out of the bushes straight up to Kakashi.

He was still reading his little orange book, but none the less he noticed Sasuke running up to him from the corner of his eyes. _'Alone? That's interesting...' _as soon as he saw Sasuke hoisting himself into the air for a roundhouse kick. He used his right arm to block and jumped a little backwards. _'Hmm... better put my book away...' _Sasuke backflipped two, three times and then began to make heandseals.

Kakashi's eye twitched cause no fresh Genin should know or perform this Jutsu. He wanted to prepare his dodge but he noticed that he couldn't move. Looking down to his legs he saw some kind of green strings, to complete his luck a hail of kunai and shiruken came flying in his blind spot. Kakashi sighted loudly _'And here I thought I could at least read two chapters of the new book...'_

He used Kawarimi(2) to escape, at least he thought so. The moment he performed the technique Naru was holding a Kunai at his throat. "My, my Naru-chan, you've gotten quite skilled, but do you thing you can get the bells with such minor techniques?" Kakashi smiled. Naru smiled too and cut his throat, making the Kagebunshin(3) dissapear.

_'Well that was interesting...' _Kakashi mused. As he reached for his little book, his eyes widened. It wasn't there along with the bells. Both were gone, he looked down at the clearing again and saw Sasuke and Sakura with the Bells and Naru with her nose in his book.

"Interesting?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Oh yeah, it get's hot now." Naru wagged with her tails

Kakashi hmed and gently tugged on his book, but Naru didn't let loose. So Kakashi tugged a little harder, which made Naru only tighten her grip. Kakashi tried the best to pry her fingers off his book but he didn't succeed, which made him worry more and more. He wasn't actually worried about Naru learning perverted things, he knew that she already did such stuff, he was more worried about Kurenai's wrath when she found out that he allowed Naru to read his books.

On the other end of Konoha Kurenai was testing her Genin team but was suddenly overcome with the urge to pummel Kakashi into a coma. It was strange but somehow she knew he had done something to corrupt Naru, which made her even angrier.

Somewhere else Asuma suddenly looked at Shikamaru

"Do you feel that!" Asuma started to sweat

"Feel what?" Shikamaru retorted lazily

"There is a Disturbance in the Force. A Woman is royally pissed of. It's better when we go hide."

"A what in a what? Are you going insane now?"

"No... you have so much to learn my young Student. Let us go!" with that he dragged Shikamaru away

Back to Team 7, Kakashi's waves of dread become more frequently and greater.

"Ok Ok you win I'll buy you as much Ramen as you want as long as you give my book back now!" After he stored his book safely in his pouch, his brain came to terms with what he just had promised. He was now arguing what would have been better, getting beaten to near death by Kurenai or losing half of his savings to Naru's Ramen rampage.

While he still mused about those thoughts Naru already started dragging him and the rest of her team torwards Ichiraku's

OoOoOoO

Sasuke was amazed, Sakura was disgusted and Kakashi was crying. Why? Well Naru already was on her 34rd bowl of Ramen. So Sasuke wondered how she can eat so much and stay so thin, Sakura was disgusted that Naru could eat that much and didn't gain any weight and well Kakashi cried for obvious reasons.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore that her Sasuke was staring at Naru and not her "Oh my god your so disgusting! No wonder that you're so fat you ugly bitch!" she shouted.

Sasuke suddenly didn't feeled good anymore, mostly because the temperature had dropped several degrees but also because his Sensei, a Jonin, just ran away in fear. The urge to do the same was incredible high, but the killing intent radiating from Naru froze him in place.

"What did you say?" Naru asked with a sugar sweet voice

Sakura was fuming now "You heard me bitch! It's on now!"

Somehow a bird just flew by and shouted "Ahoe!(4)"

"No...No... It's not on... It's over! Over with you!" Naru exploded

Sakura had, for the first time in her life, a real reason to scream and Sasuke had the second time in his life to piss his pants. And several Medic-Nin now know that a stool can even fit into the Anus. Even when it possibly kills the one who receives it. Unfortunately that didn't happened to Sakura.

After the little incident at Ichiraku's Sakura thought over anything she said twice, although she developed an odd fetish and Sasuke, well, he now knew the Terror a woman could output. Oddly enough he was now more attracted to Naru then he was before.

OoOoOoO

Team 7 didn't really much besides pointless D ranked missions and Training, which worked out rather well since Sakura started to work with the Team. Sasuke and Naru where bored with these but Kakashi was adamant about doing them anyway. So they where weeding another garden when Sasuke exploded.

"I can't take this shit anymore! I need to grow strong!" he shouted at Kakashi, who just, looked up lazily from his book.

Kakashi hmed a long time, before he anwsered "You guys think you're ready for a C ranked mission yet?"

While Sasuke just shouted "Yes!" and Sakura looked between Sasuke and Naru, the later striked a thinking pose "Well, I heared that Team 8 was dispatched on a C ranked mission already and they didn't do as many as D ranked missions as we did. Besides that we have already a lot of training behind us and work well as a team, I guess a C ranked one would be not as though for us, besides that we have the Uchiha prodigy with us." with that she winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was now used to Naru's constant teasing but he liked it none the less. Which was showed with the edges of his mouth moving upwards slightly.

Kakashi sighed "Allright allright well get a C ranked mission after we're done here."

With that said Team 7 finished their work and headed for the Hokage Tower

OoOoOoO

Old man Sarutobi was surprised to see Team 7 a second time today. They usally reported in the following day when they got another mission, if they hadn't to bring back something to him to complete the mission.

Kakashi walked up to the desk and stood straight "Team 7 reports in, D ranked mission accomplished."

"Very good, I'll prepare your payments in a minute"

"Thank you Hokage-sama but there is something my team wants to ask you."

"Well what is it?" Sarutobi was curios

"My team wants a C ranked mission."

"A C ranked mission? Do you think your team is ready for that Kakashi?" Sarutobi locked eyes with Kakashi, well one eye with Kakashi's.

"Hai Hokage-sama my team is more then ready to take on a C ranekd mission." he replied sternly

"Allright let's look what we still got." the Hokage shuffled through his papers for a moment "Ok I have a three week border patrol for you. Prepare for it and come here tomorrow at 6 am. Dismissed."

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" they said in unison, bowed and left the Hokage Office

Kakashi sighed "Gee I hope your happy now, border patrol is the most boring mission of all." He hung his head low "Well you heared the Hokage! Prepare for a three week mission, I'll see you tomorrow morning." with that Kakashu puffed away.

Sakura looked at her Teammates "I'll be going now see you tomorrow." with that she left too.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naru cut him short "Do you know what to pack for the mission?"

He shook his head "No but do you?"

Naru raised her finger and smiled "Infact. Yes I do. I already went on border patrol two, three times."

"So that means?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"So that means I have a backpack prepared for that kind back at home and I can help you pack yours" she smiled

Sasuke was a little bit curious since he only had a slight clue about what to take with him. "Allright you know where I live?"

Naru nodded.

"Ok I'll see you later then." he turned and walked torwards his home

"Ok later." Naru smiled and dissapeared in a swirl of Sakura petals.

OoOoOoO

Sasuke scattered all his gear over his bed and stared at it, he couldn't decide what to pack and what not. _'What should I take with me dammit!' _

Naru giggled while she looked at Sasuke scuffling his hair. _'He's cute I really have to admit'_ she smiled shyly. After some time she decided to knock on his window.

Sasuke heard a knock so he turned around, when he spotted Naru outside his window he had to surpress his smile, so he went to open the window. She gracefully hopped into his bedroom, landing on one foot, swinging around and leaning a bit foreward while putting her hands behind her back

She smiled "Are you having problems Sasuke-kun?"

He grunted "It's just a matter of limited space. I don't want to be unprepared. You didn't bring you backpack to show how you packed it?"

"Hmmm nope you're wrong i've got everything I need on me." she giggled at Sasuke's dump impression

"Look" she pulled out three of her scrolls "This is all I need for at least three month long mission."

Sasuke took the scrolls in his hands and was surprised that they didn't weight much "This is all you need?"

"Yes it's a special sealing technique. I bet you want me to show it to you."

Sasuke nodded eagerly

Naru took her scrools back and pulled out three other scrolls "Here" she handed them over to Sasuke "Those are blank scrolls you can have them. Just use some of your blood to write your name on the beginning of the scrolls. If you want that someone else can use it too you can let him add his name with his blood too."

Sasuke did as he was told and unrolled the scrolls, bit his tumb and then wrote his name on them "Ok now what?"

"Ok now you put the item you want to seal on the scroll and then you use these handseals" she showed him the handseals necessary for the sealing jutsu "And push a bit of chakra into it."

Sasuke nodded and took his sleeping back and tried the new jutsu. He was surprised that the sleeping back just poffed away and a little image from it appeared on the scroll. "Wow that is really a useful jutsu."

Naru sat down and smiled "Yes I know when you want to unseal the object just use your blood to draw it out."

"Allright." he nodded and began to seal away his other items.

Naru didn't watched him for long since the comfort of her tails was way better then watching somebody prepare for a long term mission. So she ended up against Sasuke's bed snoring softly, while she was wrapped in her tails.

When Sasuke was done with sealing his things away, he wanted to ask Naru where to get a vest like hers to stow away his scrolls. However he liked the sight he got far more then the idea of a vest like Naru was wearing. He slowly skidded over to her examing her face close up. He always wondered if those whisker marks had any purpose.

So the only logical thing that came to his mind was to softly stroke over them with his fingers. The reaction he got made Sasuke's eyes go wide, he stroked again and then again and a last time to make sure, she was puring. He was curious, since normally only cat's purr but on the other hand he never had the expierence to stroke a fox, so a small part of his brain didn't ruled out this idea.

"Don't stop please." she softly whispered to him

"Ehhhh..." was the only thing he could manage to say while she slowly crawled on his lap and wrapped her tails around him too.

"Let's cuddle a bit." Naru said drowsy and gave him a smooch.

"O-O-Ok..." Sasuke stammered and wrapped his arms around her while she burried her face in his neck.

_'This feels good...'_ he thought while he slowly felled asleep with Naru in his arms.

OoOoOoO

Sasuke woke up. It was still dark but he didn't had a nightmare. He looked down into Naru's sleeping face, and he smiled. He really liked that feeling he had when she kissed him and maybe just maybe he could get another one today.

Naru stirred. _'Crap I woke her up!'_ she slowly looked around not familiar with her surroundings and then looked up in Sasuke's blushing face.

"Mornin..." she mumbled

"M-Morning..." Sasuke bowed his head down a little.

Naru wasn't thinking clearly because she just woke up but she just acted on instinct and went to kiss him.

Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of her lips. When he feelled her tounge gently licking his lips he opened his mouth and Naru's tounge gently started to stroke over his. He gently laid his hand on her cheek and softly stroked her whisker marks with his thumb.

They stayed like this for some minutes, until they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

Naru took a deep breath "You know I really like you..."

"I...I...I can't Itachi, I don't want to lose...I'm sorry!" with that Sasuke jumped up and ran out of his room.

_'What? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he doesn't like me...' Naru thought disappointed _

"**Nah I don't think so. Didn't you listen? He said something about he doesn't want to lose and about a guy named Itachi. Don't worry give him some time."**

_'I hope so...'_ she sighted and took off to the meeting point for the mission today, it was still way to early but she didn't care.

OoOoOoO

Sasuke was sitting in his kitchen thinking about what just happened a moment ago. He enjoyed that kiss, but on the same hand it terrefied him that he could lose it because he wasn't strong enough to protect it. Just like he lost family some time ago.

He liked Naru very much and that Naru liked him too was really exciting him. But when he thought about how Itachi could take it away in an blink of an eye, he was down again.

_'I really need to grow stronger...'_

OoOoOoO

Naru was running over the dark rooftoops in Konoha, wondering who Sasuke meant.

_'Itachi... I heard that name somewhere before, but where?'_

"**I heard that name once too, I think he is an Uchiha."**

_'An Uchiha? Wasn't the whole clan killed by someone, except for Sasuke?'_

"**Yeah, if I remember correctly I think he was the one who did it."**

_'Wait. So he killed the entire clan but spared Sasuke?'_

"**Exactly."**

Naru snorted _'That doesn't make sense at all!'_

"**Why do you think?"** the kyuubi was curious now

_'If you think about it logically, why would he spare anyone? If he really killed his entire clan by himself, why did he spared Sasuke? It doesn't make sense to me. If that was really true, then the one Sasuke wants to kill is this Itachi guy, but as I said before. Why spare him? He will hunt him till he kills him. So either there's another reason behind it or he just seeks a thrill.'_

"**Well well, only time will show kit."**

_'Yeah I know...'_ with that Naru picked her pace and rushed to the Hokage Tower.

When she arrived, she slowly walked up the stairs to Sarutobi's office. Although it was very early in the morning the Third was already in his office. Naru just walked by the to sleeping Chuunins and knocked on the door.

Sarutobi smiled when Naru entered his office. He always enjoyed the presence of the young girl, although he looked at her more like a granddaughter then a ninja of the leaf.

"Morning, ojjisan." she waved at him

"Morning, what brings you to me this early Naru-chan?"

"Well..." She always could talk with with the Third about those things, especially when her mother was not in the village. "I have slight problem..."

Sarutobi lit a pipe "Let me guess it's about a boy right?" The blush that creeped into Naru's face was more then enough to convince him of his suspicion.

"Well who is it?" he took a drag from his pipe.

"Sasuke..." she anwsered quickly.

Sarutobi was prepared to hear any name but not this one, which made him cough because the smoke got stuck in his throat.

The Third coughed hard "Sasuke?" he asked between the coughing

"Sasuke." Naru answered embarrassed

Sarutobi opened his mouth a couple of times but always closed it without saying anything.

"How about you talk with your mother about that?" he smiled

Naru looked at him "You don't know what to say right?"

"Right." he took another drag.

Naru wasn't really satisfied with that. Now she had to wait till her mother got back, at least she could spend the rest of the time here till her mission starts.

OoOoOoO

Sasuke sat in his kitchen, he really didn't know what to do. He wished he had someone he could talk with about his problem. He wanted to be with Naru, when he spent time with her he didn't thought about Itachi at all, but now. Now he thought again, he thought to much. He thought that if he would be with Naru Itachi would take her away, making him more suffer then he already does.

The only conclusion he thought of was, that he needed to grow stronger to kill Itachi so that he could enjoy his life, with Naru.

A splitting headache was slowly creeping in Sasuke's head. So he decided to just end it and do some morning training, hoping it would help.

OoOoOoO

When the rest of Team 7 arrived at the Hokage tower for their mission they found the Hoake and Naru enjoying breakfast together. After muttered excuses that the Third forgot about the time he started the mission briefing.

"Today you will leave on a border patrol for the Fire/River Country border. The current team that is there is already informed of you reliving them. You'll need these to confirm that you are really their relive." he handed Kakashi four cards.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Is there anything specific we need to watch?" Kakashi stored the cards in his pouch.

"No not at all. There are no reported threats up till now, but as always be carefull. Your dismissed, Good luck." The Third exhaled the smoke from his pipe

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Team 7 said in unison, bowed and left the Hokage Tower torwards the exit of Konoha.

When they reached the gates Kakashi turned to them. "Allright, from now on you'll be real shinobi of the leaf. This isn't any stupid D ranked mission or Academy exercise this is real. The chance that you can get killed are very high, so be cautious, look underneath the underneath and never forget, those who abandon their teamates are worse then trash!"

Naru smiled and punched her fist in the air "You bet!" Sasuke and Sakura where pretty tense till now but that relaxed them a little.

Kakashi looked at his Team and then nodded in aproval "Allright lets go!"

and with that Team 7 set out on their first C ranked mission.

OoOoOoO

A/N: Ok that took way to long too get done. This time I'll do the next chapter faster, at least I try too. Thanks again to Ace31592 for beta reading and a lot of help and tips ) I hope you guys like it.


End file.
